


Kocovina, jeden empatický pes a mokrá košile

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Kocovina, jeden empatický pes a mokrá košile

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Nasadil si sluneční brýle. Nepotřeboval, aby kdokoliv, zejména Alex, poznal, jak na tom je. Právě Alexe se přiměl pozdravit vesele, ale na Rexe a jeho pokus ukradnout mu housku už nereagoval nijak. Tedy aspoň ne slovně, mimoděk zavrčel a šel si uvařit kávu.

 

"Vrčívá takhle často?" zaslechnul šeptanou Alexovu otázku směrem k Hellererovi.

 

"Moc ne, jenom když se v noci pořádně zřídí," zněla odpověď.

 

Ani se na ty dva nemusel dívat, jejich výrazy si dokázal živě představit. I s kávou se usadil a… praštil čelem do stolu. Tak strašně rád by spal. Doma to nešlo. Nemohl spát, skoro ani jíst a i v práci to stalo za starou belu. Proč zrovna on…?

Chvíli tak rozjímal, dokud mu něco neklaplo kousek od hlavy. Poplašeně se narovnal, spatřil sklenici s vodou a nad ní Hellerera.

 

"Třeba ti od kocoviny pomůže víc než kafe," zdůvodnil, pročmu sklenici na stůl položil, pak zamrmlal cosi o tom, že má na celé dopoledne práci v archivu, a než se Christian vzpamatoval, tak byl pryč.

 

"Musím asi vypadat vážně hrozně," poznamenal Christian, když zjistil, že Rex se nachází vedle něj, opírá si hlavu o jeho stehno a jen nevinně kouká. Cítil z lidského jedince podivné rozpoložení a snažil se pomoct. Christian se trochu s židlí posunul dozadu, aby dal psovi více prostoru, ten to ale vzal jako pozvání, odrazil se a vyskočil Christianovi na klín, respektive tak nějak rozložil hmotnost na zadní nohy a přední tlapy a hlavu pak na Christianova ramena.

 

Muž pod ním zaskučel, ale neprotestoval. Rexe sice byl pořádný kus, ale myslel to dobře. Objal ho a nechal, ať mu funí za krk. Vlastně to bylo i docela milé. Když přišel, měl náladu na bodu mrazu, teď už mu bylo o něco lépe, i když jen psychicky, jelikož ten pes vážil jako cent.

 

Zabořil nos do jemné srsti, zpod víček obezřetně pozoroval Alexe, jenž seděl naproti. Díval se na ně. Zamyšleně, možná pobaveně, ale upřeně. Christian bolestně zavřel oči. Měl ho příliš rád a příliš jej bolelo, že to nemůže dát Alexovi najevo. Cítil to sevření okolo srdce a Rex zakňučel. Jak to všechno mohl vnímat taky?

 

"Díky, Rexi," zamumlal do kožichu a trochu jej pošťouchnul, aby seskočil. Pak ho ještě podrbal na hlavě a donutil se usmát, pes zavrtěl ocasem a odebral se na své místo. Cestou trochu drcnul do stolu a shodil tužku, pro kterou se Christian sehnul, ovšem…

 

Vzmohl se jen na rezignované zasténání, když se mu povedlo nedopatřením do stolu vrazit taky, a jak byl tak trochu ohnutý… no, řekněme, že sklenice napětí chvíle nevydržela, převrhla se a úspěšně celý svůj obsah vyslala na výlet na Christianova záda. Naštěstí to schytala jen košile, leč nadávek se i tak kanceláří rozneslo několik.

 

Postavil se a urychleně se jal košili rozepínat. Chladná voda nepříjemně studila, otázku, co si na sebe obleče potom, odložil, hlavní bylo, dostat tu vlhkou látku pryč. Zatímco se věnoval svému oblečení, zapomněl, že ho Alex pořád fixuje pohledem.

 

Druhý muž měl původně v plánu projít si spisy k nevyřešeným případům, jelikož už dva dny se více méně flákali, ale Christianův dnešní stav jej přinejmenším zaujal. Už jen to netypické vrčení, pak rezignovaný náraz čelem do stolu a Rex… Bylo mu jasné, že Rex přece nebude takto reagovat, když má někdo kocovinu. Muselo v tom být i něco jiného. Proč se tedy ke Christianovi tak lísal? vrtalo mu hlavou.

 

A to, jak mu skočil do náruče… pobavilo jej to, to ano, přeci jen Rex nebyl o moc lehčí než Christian, sám si občas pomyslel, že by to psisko mohlo trochu zhubnout, ale kdo by odolal těm jeho očím… modrým, nádherně modrým, upřímným, smutným.

 

Alex zamrkal a uvědomil si, že už opravdu nepřemýšlí nad Rexem, ale nad tím, jak se na něj Christian právě podíval. Netušil, proč z jeho pohledu cítí bolest, ale jak tak objímal Rexe, jak Rex zakňučel… Jeho kolegu vážně něco trápilo.

Na chvíli se pak přestal soustředit, když Rex odběhl na své místo a Christian se pro něco ohnul pod stůl, následně se ale neubránil pobavenému uchechtnutí, když se sklenice převrhla a Christian vyhrknul několik nadávek.

 

Ani si neuvědomil, že následné Christianovo svlékání košile sleduje se zatajeným dechem.

 

Ale nemohl se nedívat, jak Christianovy prsty knoflíček po knoflíčku postupují níže, jak je mu postupně odhalován krk, kousek hrudníku, bříško… Modrá košile ke světlé kůži dokonale pasovala, vypadala hladce, příjemně na dotek, jen na ni položit dlaň, hladit, laskat, líbat… Věděl, že nestydatě zírá, ale nedokázal se přimět odvrátit zrak, musel vidět, jak se košile konečně rozhaluje, jak jeho očím dovoluje pohledět na klíční kosti, bradavky, žebra...

 

Alex stisknul zuby, aby nezasténal, neměl ponětí, co to tady vyvádí, ale něco v nitru mu říkalo, že tenhle výjev chtěl spatřit už dávno. Srdce mu tlouklo a krev bouřila, když modrá látka sklouzla z ramen na předloktí, pak se to lákavé tělo otočilo, jen aby mu vydalo na odiv záda, kde kůže vypadala stejně jemně a vhodně k dotýkání…

 

Christian přešel ke skříni, z níž vytáhl ramínko, košili na ni pověsil a pro sušení využil věšák. Snad uschne, než půjde domů, pomyslel si, načež se hodlal porozhlédnout ve skříni, jestli tam není něco, co by si mohl prozatím oblíknout. Než se ale stačil sklonit, ucítil na zádech lehký dotek dlaně, sklouznuvší od ramene přes páteř… Zachvěl se, bylo to příjemné, ale také zneklidňující. Hodně zneklidňující. Zvláště od Alexe.

 

Slyšel jeho dech, sám se chvěl, možná zimou, možná něčím jiným. Prsty jej nadále hladil po zádech, zatímco druhá ruka jej uchopila nejprve za rameno, nevydala se ovšem dozadu, ale dotkla se jeho krku, pokračovala níž a rozprostřela se na hrudníku.

 

Alex byl tak blízko… Christianovi stačilo udělat půlkroku dozadu a úplně by se na druhého muže nalepil, ale nebyl schopen se ani pohnout.

 

Skoro se mu zatmělo před očima, když si uvědomil, že příčina jeho bídného stavu je jen pár centimetrů vzdálená, že objekt, jenž se mu zjevoval v nepříliš nevinných snech, se jej právě dotýká… Zabolelo jej, pocit osamění ho naplnil, když obě ruce zmizely a tělo za ním odstoupilo.

 

Alex se pozpátku usadil do židle a složil hlavu do dlaní. Už už měl na jazyku omluvu, ale hlas jej zradil. Proč… proč to udělal? V jednu chvíli Christiana pozoroval od stolu, v druhou stál za ním, nedokázal se zastavit, nemohl svým dlaní upřít tu nádhernou pokožku, jež byla přesně tak jemná na dotek, jak si představoval. Pořád vnímal, jak byla na zádech chladná od studené vody a na hrudníku příjemně teplá.

 

Christian byl pro něj v tom momentě neodolatelný, působil tak nevinně, i když Alex v nitru tušil, že jeho kolega je všechno, jenom ne nevinný. Třeba už se mu to někdy stalo, třeba to dokáže pochopit, vždyť se ani nebránil, třeba to bude v pořádku, pomyslel si Alex a pozvedl zrak zpoza rukou, hnědozelené oči se střetly s modrýma.

 

Alex měl obavy, co v nich uvidí, částečně jej uklidnilo, že… Christian vypadal zranitelně víc než jakkoliv se znechuceně. Pojednou se nad Alexem tyčil, netvářil se ale hrozivě, přesto Alex odvrátil zrak…

 

Sklopil oči, ale nechtěl se dívat na Christianův odhalený hrudník, nevěřil si, a tak se nevědomky zadíval ještě níže a… polilo jej horko. Srdce už tak zběsile bijící málem udělalo přemet, Alexovi to v hlavě šrotovalo, zdráhal se vzít na vědomí, jakým způsobem Christian na jeho doteky reagoval. Jemu samotnému se z toho začínalo být v riflích těsno.

 

Nenašel odvahu vrátit zrak zpět ke Christianově tváři, zároveň nechtěl tuhle příležitost promarnit tím, že bude jen sedět. Pomalu zvedl ruku, zaváhal, ale nakonec jí přejel po vyboulenině v Christianových kalhotách, nasucho polknul, když se k němu seshora sneslo překvapené vydechnutí. Nic krásnějšího snad ještě neslyšel… Délka mu pod dotekem ještě stále tvrdla, laskal ji skrze kalhoty, fascinovaně se na ni díval, uchvácen kouzlem Christianových vzdechů, jeho slyšitelným, zrychleným dechem, erekcí, jíž právě věnoval pozornost.

 

Dodalo mu to odvahu a přitáhl si Christiana blíž, stále jej dráždil a zároveň rty políbil jeho bříško, ve vlasech ucítil prsty, jež jej v něžných dotecích hladily. Teprve tehdy se odvážil podívat snahoru, teprve když si byl jistý, že se to Christianovi vážně líbí…

 

Christian jen omámeně přihlížel, co se děje, jak se jeho sen pomalu stává skutečností. Ze rtů mu samovolně unikaly spokojené vzdechy, když jej Alex poprvé polaskal, přitáhl si jej blíž… Zabořil dlaň do jeho vlasů a neodolal pohledu dolů, odkud k němu Alex právě vzhlížel. Ten nejistý výraz, pootevřené rty, vzrušením zářící oči, a ta ruka… neustále se na jeho erekci pohybující ruka…

 

"Rexi, zajdi prosím zkontrolovat Hellerera, jestli mu není smutno," poprosil svého psa Alex, zatímco očima stále hleděl do těch Christianových, nebesky modrých. Počkal, dokud se za tiše si brblajícím Rexem nezavřou dveře, posunul se v židli co nejdále a vmanévroval Christiana nad sebe tak, že klečel na kolenou po stranách Alexových boků, seděl mu na klíně a měl tak výborný přístup k jeho rtům.

 

Čehož také vzápětí využil, Alex mu věnoval zářivý úsměv, znovu jej pohladil po hrudníku, pak po zádech, načež si jej přitáhl k polibku, horkému, hladovému, přesně takovému, o jakém se Christianovi zdálo. Zasténal Alexovi do úst, jelikož jejich slabiny se právě dotkly, cítil přes látku tu tvrdost, otíral se o ni a mámil zvuky i z Alexe, jehož dlaně mu bloudily po zádech.

 

Chtěl ale víc, proto přestal ohmatávat Alexovy svaly na pažích, letmo se seznámil s jeho hrudí, až dorazil k cíli. Nejprve svému kolegovi dopřál pár doteků přes riflovinu, zamručel, ale pak se vrhnul na knoflík a zip, načež se mu podařilo ze spodního prádla dostat ven to, čeho se toužil dotknout. Další sten a zamručení, Alex se mu snažil přirazit do dlaně, a frustrovaně zafuněl, když to nebylo v jejich pozici možné.

 

Přesto si to Alex užíval plnými doušky, užíval si možnost se Christiana dotknout všude, kam dosáhl, ale když se jeho erekce dostala ven z kalhot, rozhodl se to Christianovi oplatit. Na moment opustil jeho ústa, potřeboval se nadechnout, a také shromáždit veškerou svou koncentraci k tomu, aby své občas nemotorné prsty přiměl vykonat momentálně tak složitý úkon, jakým bylo rozepnutí knoflíku.

 

Pak už jen stačilo, aby trochu stáhnul boxerky a do dlaně mu padla erekce, mírně se lesknoucí, pevně ji stisknul, přejel přes ni tam a zpátky, vzhlédl ke Christianovu obličeji, nemohl se na tu slast, zračící se v jeho tváři, vynadívat. Vzal do ruky i svou tvrdost a z úst mu unikl sten stejně hlasitý, jaký vydal Christian.

 

Jejich erekce se třely jedna o druhou, Alexova ruka je oba uspokojovala, zatímco Christian se opět sklonil k Alexovým rtům, z nichž unikaly steny, mísící se s těmi jeho, dokázal vnímat jen to silné tělo pod sebou, tu vzrůstající slast, chuť Alexových úst na svých… Myslí mu probleskla lítost, že si jeho přítel nesundal triko, tak aspoň zabořil prsty do jeho vlasů, rty se přesunul na krk, jenž mu Alex se zamručením ochotně nabídnul.

 

Alex se chvěl, nešlo to nijak zastavit ani ovládnout, a vlastně ani nechtěl, to všechno Christian… Jak se na něj tisknul, přirážel mu do dlaně, jemně mu okusoval krk, vydával tak nádherné zvuky… sám druhou rukou jeho subtilní tělo hladil, zkusil zahrnout do dění i bradavky, zkusmo jednu poškádlil konečkem prstu, odpovědí mu bylo zakňučení, při dalším doteku se i Christian rozechvěl, při třetím zasténal Alexovo jméno…

 

Vyslovil je prosebněm zoufale, toužebně… a pak zavrčel, úplně stejně, jako na začátku směny… což Alexe dostalo do bodu, odkud už nebylo úniku, jeho ruka na jejich vzrušeních ještě zrychlila, hnal se k vrcholu a Christian s ním, pro něj však bylo doslova poslední kapkou, když na nahém břiše ucítil prameny Alexova spermatu, přispěl i další ze série uchu lahodícím stenům.

 

Sevřel v dlaních hedvábně jemné vlasy, opřel si čelo o Alexovo rameno a s ostrým nádechem dosáhl orgasmu. Prohnul se v zádech a jeho nadílka skropila Alexovo triko, pár kapek se připojilo k těm, jež skončily na jeho vlastním břiše.

 

Než se stačil vzpamatovat, Alex jej chytil za boky a opatrně jej usadil tak, že se Christian bokem opíral o jeho hrudník, a Alex ho tak mohl celého obejmout. A udělal to moc rád. Jejich tváře byly blízko u sebe, cítili stále zrychlený dech toho druhého, vzájemně sdíleli teplo.

 

"Co děláš dnes večer?" uslyšel Christian otázku. "Že bychom zašli někam na jídlo…"

 

"Zveš mě na rande?" zvětšil vzdálenost mezi nimi, obočí nahoře.

 

"Ano," byl mu odpovědí Alexův milý úsměv, jeho srdce si zase dělalo, co chtělo, a zběsile si tlouklo.

 

"Dobře," přikývnul a bylo mu jasné, že právě tváří jako šťastný idiot.

 

Alex taky kývnul a něžně Christiana políbil, naposled dovolil svým dlaním, aby se dotkly té nádherně jemné kůže, a pak mu naznačil, aby z něj slezl. Upravili se, načež si Alex sundal triko, které dnes již zcela jistě na sobě mít nemohl z naprosto zjevných důvodů. Chytl Christiana za paži, otočil ho čelem k sobě, utřel mu bříško a obdařil jej nevinným pokrčením ramen.

 

Christian se opřel o zeď a jen tak se kochal pohledem na Alexova vypracovaná záda a vůbec nevěnoval pozornost tomu, co druhý muž dělá. Proto byl překvapen, když před ním Alex stál a cosi mu podával.

 

"Chtěl jsem ti ji dát k svátku, ale asi ji oceníš už teď," zubil se Alex, počkal, než si novou košili od něj vykulený Christian převezme a sám si oblékl triko, co tady měl pro případ nouze schované.

 

Následně se odebral ke svému stolu, hrábnul do složek s nevyřešenými případy a chystal se dát do čtení.

 

"V osm tě vyzvednu," zvedl ještě zrak, Christian přikývnul. Pak si ještě uvědomil, že… "Mám brát Rexe s sebou?"

 

"No, samozřejmě," odpověděl bez rozmyslu Christian a Alex se vděčně pousmál. "Pokud mi nebude ujídat večeři…"


End file.
